Normandy Heresy
The '''Normandy Heresy, '''also known as '''Gershwin's Awakening, '''is the event that marked the Gershwin Company's creation from the remnants of the Old Chapter, and the start of Pierrepont Gershwin's control over said Company. Background Gershwin was an Aspirant in the Old Chapter, whose actual name and founding have been erased. He was being trained by the Chapter Master, Jaspair Whompus, when he violently killed a visiting Inquisitor by beating him to death with an unloaded gun, saying that the Emperor was not, in fact, a god. Whompus ordered him executed for heresy. Gershwin was not killed immediately solely because Whompus had received new orders that the previously fleet-based Old Chapter was to take on Normandy as a home world. He decided to make an example out of Gershwin, by killing him in front of all Normandy, and his own men. The Normandy Heresy Gershwin was kept imprisoned for a full standard year while preparations for his death by firing squad were underway. Gershwin's Memoirs During this time, he began writing his memoirs, a copy of which is now held in stasis by the Company, called, "The Book of Gershwin." While writing it, he began to understand the source of his troubles: Hatred. In the Book of Gershwin, he calls hatred, "my greatest and oldest foe, greater even than the Inquisition." Understanding the evils of hatred was Gershwin's inspiration for his new philosophy, which he would reveal on the day of his execution. Gershwin's Awakening As 22 Space Marines prepared to open fire on Gershwin, he suddenly asked to say a few words. When asked about what, he said, "About everyone." Gershwin began singing a song, a song that the other Marines seemed to know automatically. Gershwin said that even though that others may have different ideas, they depended on the leadership of others. If your beliefs were right, then there was no need to make heresy a crime, for mere logic would convince others to conform. Whompus, tears in his eyes, threw down his weapon and declared Gershwin pardoned, singing and dancing along with him. Aftermath The Space Marines, overwhelmed with sheer euphoria, declared themselves an independent chapter, and Gershwin their Chapter Master. Gershwin did not accept immediately. He asked the Marines if they could give him a day to think it over. What happened next was recorded in the Book of Gershwin. "On the night of my Awakening, I saw my Holy Emperor. He was awash in golden light, and carried a sword of flame. 'My son,' He said, his voice like roaring wind at sea, 'the time has come to accept your place among your brothers.' I could not speak, for I had no words. The Holy Emperor continued. 'Millennia ago, when my Imperium was in it's infancy, I created twenty-one sons, to be the arch-angels of the Imperial Truth. The forces of Chaos, in an attempt to stop me, scattered them across the galaxy. Over time, twenty were returned to me, but one was lost, never to be found. Until this day, when you awoke.' At last, I spoke. 'Father?', I asked, wondering if I was truly seeing Him. 'In a sense, yes,' He said. 'You are, like your brothers, the pinnacle of an aspect of war. In your case, this is diplomacy. You saw what you could do with your voice alone. Your voice, your will, can bring armies to their knees, and allow them to toss aside their weapons, and turn their swords into scythes. Take command of the Astartes, and use them to bring Normandy to greatness. Do not be afraid to lead them, for I will stand beside you, always.'" Armed with this knowledge, Gershwin declined the position of Chapter Master, instead allowing Jaspair Whompus to remain. However, he revealed his heritage as a Son of the Emperor. The Astartes cheered as Gershwin declared himself Primarch of this new chapter, the "Gershwin Company." Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines